1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods, and more particularly relates to delivery instruments and methods for deploying an interbody fusion implant into an intervertebral disc space.
Various interbody fusion implants (also referred to as interbody fusion devices) may be implanted in the intervertebral disc space. These devices facilitate fusion of the adjacent vertebrae together. Depending on the size of the interbody fusion device and the corresponding delivery instrument, a surgeon may have to remove bone from the surrounding vertebrae in order to provide adequate space. Clearly, it would be desirable if bone removal could be minimized or eliminated all together. Moreover, adjacent tissue may also need to be retracted or removed, and it would be desirable to minimize or eliminate this as well. Also, insertion of the implant often requires distraction of the vertebrae, therefore it would be desirable to provide a low profile implant that minimizes the amount of distraction required.
Newer interbody fusion devices are being developed which have a smaller more compact profile for delivery and a larger expanded profile after deployment. The smaller delivery size facilitates delivery, and the larger deployed configuration facilitates support and fusion of the bone. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved delivery instruments which can accurately and safely deliver and deploy interbody fusion devices including those that have collapsed configurations for delivery and expanded configurations after deployment. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the devices and methods disclosed below.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. and US patent publications are related to interbody fusion devices and their delivery: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,533; 3,486,505; 2011/0071634; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,896,884; 7,625,379; 6,755,841; 5,431,658; and RE43317.